


Macchiato Date

by cleste09



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleste09/pseuds/cleste09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal girl meets a rising F1 star, all because of a cup of Macchiato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Macchiato Date

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluffy first meeting between Nico and a fictional character.

“One caffe latte please!” an overly excited boy stood at the till. 

“What size would you like for your latte?” I asked with a sweet smile. 

“Er... Large one please,” the boy gave her a killer smile. 

Oh boy... Again? 

“One Venti Caffe Latte coming right up! That will be £2.75,” I gave another smile, ignorant to the fact that the boy was trying to charm me. 

I looked at the boy fishing in his pocket to get the money while my colleague, Jimmy whipped up the drink for the boy. 

I accepted the money and passed the boy the receipt. The boy tried to give me another killer smile but I just turned away as another customer had stopped in front of the till. 

The day went on rather uneventful. I was busy as usual since it was only me and Jimmy mending the Starbucks shop that day. It’s strategically located in the heart of Oxford but 2 of my other colleagues had called in sick. It was an exceptionally busy day so I was exhausted when it was almost the end of the day. 

The crowd thinned and there were only 2 customers seated in the shop. I leaned against the counter as Jimmy started washing up the equipments. Another half an hour more and it would be the end of our shifts. 

“Lindsey, do you have any plans for the weekend?” Jimmy asked as he scrubbed some of the blenders at the sink. 

“Nah. I’ve chosen to do a shift on Saturday so I guess I’ll be at home watching DVDs or something,” I answered, looking absentmindedly out of the window. 

“Why don’t you get a boyfriend or something?” he asked. 

“Can’t rush into things, right?” I sighed. “Besides, I’m not interested in dating yet.”

“Why not? From what I know, you’ve been single for a few years already.”

“Woah, have you been doing background search on me?” I scoffed. 

“If I remembered correctly, you were rather forthcoming with your personal life the other time we went out to have a drink.”

“Pfft. Whatever. When it comes, it comes...”

The door creaked open and the bell hanging on the door rattled. Both Jimmy and I looked up. 

“Good evening!” Jimmy said and bumped me on my arm. I scowled at Jimmy, knowing what was on his mind. 

“Go and serve the handsome guy,” he whispered into my ears as he scurried over to the coffee machine. 

I put on a smile as the cute guy stopped in front of the till, looking up at the menu. 

“Good evening, what can I get you today?” I said with a sweet voice. 

He looked at me for a few seconds before looking back up at the menu, as though he had not been to a Starbucks. It gave me a chance to have a good look at his face. 

He looks awfully familiar... I thought to myself. All in all, his facial features are pretty and yes, I have to admit, he’s good looking. 

He turned back to me and with a smile, he opened his mouth. “A caramel macchiato please.”

I looked at him, unable to speak for a few seconds. His accent! It’s so... perfect... and non-British. 

“What size would you like?” I asked, trying to keep the shakiness out of my voice. I knew I failed miserably. 

He looked at me. I could sense that he was stunned for a short while. His smile slipped slightly from his face but he regained the smile in seconds. 

“Medium one,” he said, his voice softer than before. 

I nodded and smiled as I keyed in his order into the till. 

“That will be £3.75” I said with a slightly shaky voice as he reached on and handed the cash to me. Our fingers touched ever so slightly and I could feel the electricity transferred between us. I gasped slightly and I noticed he did the same. 

Jimmy was looking at us, his mouth slightly hanged open. He snapped out of it and quickly made the drink. 

I smiled shyly as he continued to gaze at me with that mesmerising smile of his. 

“What’s your name?” he finally asked as Jimmy was adding the finishing touches to his drink. 

“Lindsey,” I said softly. “How about yours?” 

He was slightly caught off guard at the question. He frowned slightly but he managed to put a smile back on his face. 

“Nico,” he said. 

“Nico... Nice name. You’re not local, are you?” I asked. 

“No, I’m not,” he said as he reached out to get the drink from Jimmy. 

I smiled. Somehow I didn’t want him to leave but I knew I couldn’t do anything about it. 

“Erm... Is your shift over?” he asked nervously. 

I looked up at him, a bit shocked. Jimmy was eyeing both of us with glee in his eyes. He knew there was some sparks going on between us. 

“Yeah, the shop’s closing soon,” I said, turning to look at Jimmy. 

“Go Lindsey, I can handle the shop here,” Jimmy said with a wink. 

I frowned at him but didn’t bother to hit back at him. Definitely not in front of a cute guy called Nico. 

“Give me five minutes. I’ll go get my bag,” I turned back to Nico as he was sipping on his macchiato. He nodded, giving me his cute smile. 

I went to the back room, literally panting from excitement. I couldn’t believe my luck. What are the odds of meeting a cute guy that’s interested in you too? I quickly took off my apron and grabbed my bag. I took a look into the mirror to check my hair before heading back out. 

Jimmy was cleaning up the remaining stuff while Nico stood casually by the till, waiting patiently while seeping on his coffee. He smiled when he saw me walking out. I felt slightly nervous when I stood in front of him. 

“Shall we?” he asked. 

I nodded and we walked out of the shop as I waved at Jimmy to say goodbye. 

We walked in silence along the road. He seeped on his macchiato as I played with my fingers. I knew I had to say something to break the silence. 

“Is that your permanent job?” he asked. 

“Nah, it’s just part-time. I’m still studying,” I replied. I looked at him. “You’re working?” 

He smiled slightly, as though finding my question quite amusing. 

“Yeah. I travel a lot,” he answered with a smirk. 

“Wow... That’s good...” I said, looking back to the ground. “Where are you from?” 

“Germany,” 

“Oh wow. I haven’t had the chance to go to Germany...” 

“Would you be interested to go?” 

“What?” I looked up at him and saw him looking at me. 

“Well... You can come with me...” he said, fidgeting slightly. 

“But... we just know each other...” my voice trailed off. 

“I know... but somehow... it seems that I know you for a long time already...” he said softly. 

I gaped at him. He had a point. I did have the same feeling with him. 

“Well... I...” I tried to come up with something but I had no idea what to say. 

“What do you study?” he asked, trying to save us from the awkwardness we were both feeling. 

“Economics. It’s boring but I like it,” I said. “What’s your job all about? Why do you need to travel?” I was curious. 

He smiled but didn’t say anything. He looked to be contemplating on whether to let me know. 

“Come on, tell me~” I said to him, putting on a pout. 

He looked at me and he took a deep breath. 

“I do racing,” he said, looking up at the sky. 

“Racing... Wait... You’re... You’re Nico Hulkenberg! No wonder you looked familiar!” it finally occurred to me that it was him. 

He shrugged his shoulders, avoiding my gaze. 

“Well, doesn’t make you any different from other people. You’re kind, surprisingly,” I said, punching his arm lightly. 

“What do you mean by surprisingly? Do you expect racing drivers to be rude?” he said, his eyes filled with amusement. 

“No. I just find you... interesting,” I said, smiling at him. 

“That’s a beautiful smile, Lindsey,” he smiled.

“I can say the same to you, Nico,” I replied. 

We walked for another half an hour, chatting about practically everything under the sky. We finally had to leave. We managed to exchange phone numbers and promised each other to have lunch together someday. 

“It’s really a pleasure knowing you,” he said with that sexy accent of his. 

“I can say the same to you,” I smiled and he pulled me in for a hug. 

Somehow I knew, this was just the beginning of something beautiful...


End file.
